


Sterling Characteristics

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [14]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 03:31:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2176413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy writes about her best friend to her mother in a letter, words from her heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sterling Characteristics

If there was one adjective you could use to describe Natsu Dragneel, it would have to be strong, Lucy decided. He had a crazy amount of raw magical power and special techniques that combined his dragon slayer abilities with a huge list of combat spells. He was undeniably strong to master such things - eating Laxus' lightning and making it his own? Absolutely amazing.

Come to think of it, Natsu was caring. That's another good trait, right? Lucy was sure he cared about his nakama and acquaintances. After all, he'd stormed into the lair of Sabertooth at the Grand Magic Games and called out their master for his treatment of Yukino. That took guts and commitment and showed he was a special person.

Natsu was a promise keeper too, Lucy reflected to herself. She'd never known him to not do something he'd said he would. He tried his hardest and always came through for her and their guild mates. She'd lost track of the times he'd saved her life. Lucy chewed on the end of her pen, musing on a few occasions, she'd repaid the favour.

Smiling to herself, Lucy thought about just how Natsu fought for the things he believed in. He never quit, not on himself or on her. The more she thought about it, the more Lucy realized Natsu was special. There was no one person who embodied so many of the same positive qualities that he possessed. Sure, Natsu had some quirks and foibles - he'd been raised basically in the wild by a dragon no less! He didn't quite get the finer nuances of human inter-personal relationships, he was forever sneaking into her bed - but he always pulled through for nakama.

This is what Lucy was thinking of as she wrote another letter to her mother. She poured out her heart to the woman beyond reach of mortal hands. Lucy penned her missive detailing all the sterling characteristics of her partner. The celestial mage scrawled page after page of accolades to her best friend to the woman who would have treated him as a child of her heart.

Lucy found herself finally slowing down and considered how to end her letter. Biting her lip, she gripped her pen tight and listened to the steady beat of her heart. I love being his partner. You would have loved Natsu too, I know that I wrote earlier that he's got issues with human-interpersonal relationships...but as long as I have him, I don't need or want anyone else. Love, Lucy.


End file.
